Beijing: Character Design 1
Character Design Heczkova 1700076 Zhang Li Zhang Li is a high ranked official in Beijing. She believes in the cause of The Knights of the Earth and will protect it at all cost. She has never manifested mystical powers but is skilled with a gun, she is considered one of the most precise and accurate shooters in the entire Beijing. Personality She may look soft and kind but everyone who has crossed her path knows that she’s far from kind and soft, she has no respect for the Mystics '''and she doesn’t hesitate to go as far as to torture captured mystic members for information about the group. She values family above all and having lost her only remaining family member, Li Wei, took a tool on her, she distances herself from people and refuses to get close to people in fear of them leaving her. In casual conversations, she uses sarcasm and often acts like she’s the other person, which is not true for the Beijing leader, who is the only authority she respects, he even frightens her a little but she tries not to show it because weakness is not welcome amongst The Knights. '''Personal history and motivations After the Re-enchantment took place, her older brother, Li Wei, manifested his powers very soon, he did not take Disenchanters and eventually had to go and help defend the city against the monster attacks. The government had her believe that he passed because he couldn’t control his powers, which resulted in him not being able to defend himself. Zhang Li now believes all gifted who refuse to take Disenchanters are fools and are putting themselves at a great risk. Li Wei Personality Li Wei has a fighting spirit and a heart of gold. He would do anything to protect those he loves. When he has a goal in mind, he goes straight for it, often having no concern for anything else and refusing to take advice from others. He is incredibly powerful, and he is one of the main reasons The Mystics have yet to been eradicated by monsters lurking about. He acts as a father figure for children and teens amongst the group and he would go to great lengths to make sure they’re safe and taken care of. He would like to leave Beijing behind one day and move to a different city, where he could live in peace without having to use disenchanters, but he refuses to leave without his sister. Personal history and motivations Li Wei is Zhang Li’s older brother and contrary to what the government made her believe, he is still alive. After the Re-enchantment, the government had tried to force people into taking Disenchantments and the gifted, who refused were forced to go on a suicide mission outside the city walls. Li Wei survived this mission with a handful of others, but they were all refused entry back to Beijing. He begged the guards to let him contact his little sister with no avail. Distressed, he and the other survivors created a shelter for the banished citizens of Beijing, which later became known as The Mystics. Ever since their parents died, when Li Wei was just 14, he took it upon himself to provide for both him and Zhang Li. Being very young at that time, Zhang Li didn’t fully grasp the situation and would often break down in tears, looking for mommy and daddy and asking why they had to leave. Li Wei promised Zhang Li that he would never leave her. He knows he had to break his promise and it’s one of his top priorities to get in contact with her again.